Bavarius
Grand Inquisitor Bavarius was a Human male Grand Inquisitor and Dark Lord of the True Sith Empire during the age of the New Republic Era. During his first life, he was born in 94,512 BBY as Rama, a Celestial who was a member of the Celestial Empire's Grand Army. During the Celestial-Rakata War, he was struck by a Nyanna Arrow in the forehead, thus creating a star symbol on his forehead. After his death, he transcended his consciousness into various host bodies until sometime later, when he was born on the planet Rhen Var, as Rama Xel, a human male. He later on joined the Jedi Order at a young age, and becoming close allies with Calais Altar. However, he was abducted by Apocalyptos, another Celestial, and fell to the dark side. On Dromund Kaas, Rama trained in the art of assassination and the secrets of the dark side of the Force. He later on passed his trials, and then joined the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence and then the Inquisitorious. He was also given the alias "Bavarius", which he used as his name. Biography Early Life Grand Inquisitor Bavarius, back then known as Rama, was born in 94,512 BBY as a Celestial. At some point, he joined the Grand Army of Celestials and became a Commander of the army. There, he would meet Rhen Xar, a general of the army. He became close friends with Rhen, fighting together against enemies. During the Purge, the conflict against Ancharus, Rama fought Ancharus's forces, but was defeated by Ancharus. However, due to resisting against Ancharus, he was brought into Decidus to experience pain and suffering. However, he resisted Decidus's torture and used it to fuel him, escaping Decidus and fighting Ancharus. However, once the Ruling Council and the Marked Council defeated Ancharus, Rama gave him a curse, hoping that Ancharus would be sealed and humiliated, by a Celestial. Celestial-Rakata War During the wars against the Rakata, Rama fought against many Rakatans, defeating generals and commanders alike. However, from the battle, came stress and exhaustion. During the battle on Nonovaas, Rama led a squadron to fight the Predors at the Great Temple of Rakata on Nonovaas, whilst Rhen fought the Over-Predor. He fought the Predors, until most were defeated, except for Predor Yul'nak. However, once he fought Yul'nak, the Predor slashed the warriors down, and shot a Nyanna Arrow at Rama's forehead. Once it struck, it formed a scar shaped like a star, before killing him. However, Rama transcended his consciousness through the force and wandered throughout the force netherworld and galaxy as nothing but a force spirit. The Republic As a force spirit, Rama wandered through the galaxy without nothing but his consciousness. He oversaw all the events that happened in the Old Republic, learning from Vitiate, how to transcend his consciousness into a new body. Due to this, Rama used multiple host bodies to live physically, and lived a normal life for many years, rotating through host bodies. He took many bodies, such as Exil Shaaft, and after many deaths, learnt many tricks and abilities. Rama awakens again Sometime during the age of the Republic, transcended his consciousness into a human body. Born as Rama once more, he was born on Rhen Var, an icy planet. He adapted to the planet and learnt how to survive in cold and frigid environments. During his "childhood", Rama liked to watch Rhen Varite crabs fight - especially to the death. Rama also liked hunting, especially in frozen oceans, for any species which lived underwater, in the cold. Another thing Rama liked to do during his "childhood", was target practice - something he had learnt during his life as Exil Shaaft. Training as a Jedi Many years during the age of the empire, the Jedi Master, Kell Droma found Rama stuck inside a cave, hiding from Rhen Varite Wolverines. Once Droma discovered Rama, due to Rama having little to no love for his parentage, joined him and was trained as a Jedi. During his training, he embarked on many missions, with his master, his friend and fellow padawan, Calais Altar, and master Thrall Marcos. Disillusionment with the Order One day, Rama would be tasked, along with Cal, to battle against Imperial Inquisitors, stationed on the star destroyer, The Bleeding Eye. WIP Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Celestials Category:True Sith members Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Cyborgs